


Day Twenty: First Day of Spring

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, first day of spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: There were a few tents set up in the palace gardens, with tables filled with food and drinks. There was a separate tent completely dedicated to the children, with fun spring-themed activities that were being overseen by various palace staff. Servants milled about, offering food and drink to the hundred or so guests that the King and Queen had invited.





	Day Twenty: First Day of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is set the year after James and Thomas meet for the first time in the original royalty story.
> 
> This is only vaguely first day of spring related but whatever... I wanted to write more royalty au so I did.

“Your Highness?” James said, looking around the empty bedroom with a frown. He’d been sent by the Queen to fetch the Prince for the annual spring garden party but said Prince was nowhere in sight. James shut the door behind him, stepping further into the room. “Thomas?”

“Down here,” Thomas called from in under his massive four-post bed. James frowned, going over and kneeling down, looking under the bed to find Thomas laying on his back. The prince was still dressed in his pyjamas, making James’ frown deepen. 

“What’re you doing under there?” James asked softly. It had been almost a year since he met the prince for the first time and since then they had developed a friendship that had led to James being offered training to become Thomas’ official valet when he turned sixteen. James’ parents had been hesitant to accept but the offer came with the promise of a good education and career opportunities that he wouldn’t get any other way. So eventually they accepted and now James spent most of his time with Thomas or shadowing the King’s valet to learn everything he needed to know. 

“Hiding,” Thomas said, reaching out and grabbing James’ hand, pulling him down. James huffed before laying down, sliding under the bed to lay next to Thomas.

“Hiding from what?” James asked softly, looking over at his friend. 

“Everything,” Thomas whispered, sounding tired. 

“Don’t you want to go to the party?” James asked, squeezing Thomas’ hand gently. “Isn’t your cousin the Marquis de Lafayette going to be there?” 

“Yeah but so are a bunch of other people I don’t like,” Thomas said softly, turning his head to look at James. “I don’t want to go.”

“Your parents will be upset if you don’t go,” James pointed out softly. Thomas sighed, giving James’ hand a tight squeeze. “I’ll be with you the entire time, Thomas.”

“Really?” Thomas’ eyes lit up.

“Yeah, I’m training to be your valet remember?” James said softly, giving Thomas a small smile. “I won’t leave your side the entire time.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

—

There were a few tents set up in the palace gardens, with tables filled with food and drinks. There was a separate tent completely dedicated to the children, with fun spring-themed activities that were being overseen by various palace staff. Servants milled about, offering food and drink to the hundred or so guests that the King and Queen had invited. 

James was true to his promise and stayed at Thomas’ side the entire time. As soon as they arrived in the garden, Thomas was ambushed by a familiar mop of black curls. 

“Thomas!” 

“Gilbert!” Thomas smiled, hugging his cousin tightly before pulling back. “It’s nice to see you.”

“It is good to see you as well, mon ami,” the Marquis said, smiling brightly before glancing over at James. “Who’s this?” 

“This is my friend James,” Thomas said, glancing over at his friend. “He’s training to be my valet.”

“It’s nice to meet you, my Lord,” James said, giving a slight bow.

“Non, mon ami, please call me Gilbert or Lafayette if you must,” Lafayette said, waving away any formality. James gave a small nod, stepping a little closer to Thomas. 

“Who are you here with?” Thomas asked Gilbert as they made their way over to the children’s tent.

“General Washington and his wife,” Gilbert said, pointing over to the couple that was currently talking to the King and Queen. “I am living with them until I come of age.”

“Ima did say that grandmother was getting too old to take care of you,” Thomas said, grabbing a couple cookies shaped like flowers. He handed one to James before taking a bite of his cookie. James hesitated a moment, looking around before taking a small bite of his cookie. 

“She is,” Gilbert shrugged, grabbing his own cookie. “But c’est bien. I like living with the Washingtons. They are tres fantastique. And they have another foster son our age.”

“Do they?” Thomas looked surprised, looking around the garden to find this mystery person. James looked around as well, not entirely sure why since he wasn’t likely to recognise anyone but it seemed like the right thing to do. After a moment of fruitless searching, he shrugged and turned back to the snack table. He grabbed another couple cookies, handing one to Thomas without a word before eating his. 

“Oui. Il s’appelle Alexander,” Gilbert said, pointing to a table in the corner of the children’s tent where two boys sat. Thomas recognised one of them as John Laurens, the heir to a neighbouring kingdom, and he assumed the other boy must be the Alexander that Gilbert was talking about. 

“He and John Laurens seem to be getting along,” Thomas said, watching the two boys talk. Even from the distance, he could see the smiles on both boys faces. The look of happiness on their faces made him glance over at James, only to find the servant boy looking at him as well. Thomas looked away quickly, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“They have met a couple times,” Gilbert said, grabbing Thomas’ hand. “Come. Come meet Alexander.”

“Okay,” Thomas said, reaching out to grab James’ hand, pulling him along as well.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)
> 
> I feel like this ends really abruptly but if I didn't end it there then it would go on for ages...


End file.
